Party till you drop
by NintendoLemonLover
Summary: A crazy party has erupted at Peach's Castle. It seems the ladies are already in the mood to party, but for reasons they might not know... or remember the next morning.
1. Unexpected escapades

_**So, this is kinda experimental for me. It was a crazy collection of ideas I wanted to try. So i really hope you guys like this. I did want to do something bigger than my normal faire. So this will be a part one. The second will ge worked on immediately.**_

_**Also, I made a few alterations because someone did point out a sudden shift that I do agree was unneeded. So hopefully this will make the overall product somewhat better. I apologize, but I do what I can and try to please those who actually look at my work. The only other thing is, would you guys want more Yuri stuff in the future? Some people do, some don't. Regardless, I hope the slight edits make this better. I appreciate the feedback. **_

It was a lively New Year in the Mushroom Kingdom. There was loud pumping music, alcohol, lots of dancing, and everyone having a grand time. It started out simple and calm, but it all changed when Daisy arrived.

"Daisy, didn't think you'd be fashionably late." Peach noted, hugging her friend. After getting a good look, she commended her friend for the outfit she wore. "Damn, girl. You look ready to knock everyone's eyes out."

Daisy was in a short purple dress, showing off her wide and very enticing hips, and clinging just right on her large and round butt. But Peach wasn't much different, donning a lively black and yellow dress with her full breasts and long legs on display. But tasteful enough to not be overly exposing.

"Look who's talking. You want to all eyes on these peaches, don't you?" Daisy asked, teasingly fondling her friend's chest.

"Hey! This is my favorite party dress, and I just like showing off a bit compared to my usual dress."

The flower princess smirked and whispered "Hehe, is that why you wear a thong during tennis games?" Peach immediately went red and backed off.

"Y-You just enjoy the party, and let's not speak of that again." The two princesses seperated, one embarrassed, the other giggling.

"Now where is that green cutie? I wanna show him how his favorite girl looks." The flower child asked her fruity friend, but was disappointed by the answer.

"The boys aren't here yet, they had a bit of a detour on the way." Peach answered, much to Daisy's dismay. So Daisy just tried to enjoy herself until Luigi arrived.

As she looked around, she noticed the party was quiet and not as exciting as she would like. Luckily, she was prepared and made a small detour. Noticing her friends were chatting by the refreshments, she knew what to do. "When those boys get here, they'll be pretty surprised. These girls are quite different after a few drinks from Peach's guarenteed party kicker. One sip of this, you'll be taking a few more no matter what. Hehehehe."

As soon as the pink princess looked away, she slipped a little of Peach's secret favorite party kicker into the lemonade. Now she just waited for the results and joined up with her, Mona, Pauline and Rosalina.

"Hey girls, I'm here."

"Oh hey, we were waiting for you. You look great." Pauline cheerfully added.

Daisy smiled and watched as Peachy served all of them the spiked lemonade.

"Cheers to Pauline joining us after so long." Rosalina raised her cup, the others joining in. All but Daisy knocked it back, suddenly feeling a bit lighter than before. "Mmmm, that's amazing. Give us another round, Peach." Rosie asked, Pauline and Mona joining and Daisy sneakily smirking. This continued for a while, until a knock was heard.

"Sorry, we're late Peachyyyyy..." Mario greeted, completely unprepared for what was behind that door. A very drunk Peach was there as her attire changed to a star tank top exposing her navel and some small pink booty shorts. Very reminisent of her Strikers outfit.

"Hey, the boys are here! Now it's a party, ladies!" The smashed princess cheered for her friends. The rest of the guys (Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi.) slowly let themselves in, very nervous after the host going completely off the radar. But they were still taken aback even further by what awaited them. The loud dance music, alcohol ready to serve, and three more dangerously sexy girls.

Mona traded her favorite dress from Joe's shop to her miniskirt and open halter top, leaving very little to the imagination.

Pauline's mayoral garb was suddenly gone, in their place was a short dress that was similar to Daisy's except red.

And lastly, Rosalina shed the dress and leggings she loved for skin-tight jeans and belly shirt. So two things were made clear immediately. They all looked ready to party hard, and they were all completely wasted.

"Hey boys, it's not nice to keep such lively and sexy women alone for so long.~" Mona remarked, the others giggling.

"You have any idea what's going on here?" Mario whispered to his herculean counterpart, Wario. Who was just as clueless as him.

"Your guess is as good as mine, they seemed so calm when we called earlier. I say roll along with it and try to resist their flirting." He replied, but seeing Mona chatting it up while leaning over a counter made it hard. "Keep in mind, I said try..." So they did their best to enjoy the party with four hammered and scantilly dressed women. But Luigi noticed Daisy was nowhere to be seen.

Luigi was looking around for Daisy until he felt someone pull him into another room when no one was lookińg. He tried to yell, but a pair of soft and familiar lips pressed themselves to his. He smiled in her kiss and held her wide hips.

"You like my outfit, babe?" The princess stepped away and spun for her plumber, showing off every curve. "I picked it just for you."

"Wait, you sound completely sober. Why are the others completely trashed?" He wondered, a bit suspicious.

"That's Peach's party booze at the finest. Remember last time we had some?" She teasingly asked, fully aware of what happened. Luigi then thought back to that day. After grabbing the wrong bottle thinking it was sparkling water, they found themselves out in the garden with their clothes in a bush. They made love in Peach's flower patch over and over without any fear of someone spotting them.

"Yeah... that was a night. One I can't decide if it was fantastic or humiliating." The green plumber replied, earning a cute giggle from his lovely lady.

"Well, I didn't need a drink to get you going. I came like this knowing you'd be drooling for me." Then she sensually whispered to him "And if you behave, maybe we could take a trip out to the garden again.~" Daisy blew in Luigi's ear and nibbled it, making him groan. Walking away, she made sure to swing those hips he worshipped and wink to him. Luigi followed, nervous as to how the night would pan out.

After a bit of chatting, drinking, and flirting. A new song started playing, with Peach shouting "Hell yeah, this is my jam!"

Rosalina joined "Mine too, care to dance?" She asked, a bit of flirt in her eyes. The hammered blone was happy to olbige.

"Sure thing, dear." They made their way to the center of the room, letting the flow of the music loose thriughout their bodies. All seemed normal until Rosie began to grind on Peach, with the latter lapping it up. "Yeah, girl. You dance like a real party animal!"

"Look away, don't let them hypnotize you." Luigi exclaimed, pulling his hat over his eyes. But it seemed he was alone. As the other boys had a bit to drink and were cheering the girls on. Especially Mario, seeing his girl cut loose and have another girl dirty dance with her.

"Hey, don't stand there! Get that fat butt of yours over here and dance with me!" Mona shouted to Pauline, who gleefully joined the cheerleader. Pauline slowly swayed to the beat and while Mona did the same, Mona liked the look of Pauline's big booty and felt it up.

"Mmm, you're very hands-on Mona. I like that." New Donk's mayor purred, enjoying her friend's direct approach.

"I take it back, this is heaven." Wario droned, highly enjoying the display on the dance floor. Meanwhile, Waluigi was passed out by the liquor shelf, as he couldn't handle Peach's hard stuff. As the song ended, Mona was glowing from hearing it.

"Yeah, baby! MY jam!" The red head cheered, and then started shaking it hardcore. Her drunken friends got excited to join.

"Twerk team!" Peach, Rosie, and Pauline exclaimed. All four began working their moneymakers to no end. Daisy wasn't about to be left out, so she rushed in.

"Can't leave the team leader out, ladies!" After stepping in the center, Daisy began bumping, shaking, and grinding like a champion. The boys were whisling and cheering. Except Luigi, he was under Daisy's spell. It was no secret, her butt was incredible. The perfect size, shape, and feel. As she shooked it around, she looked back at him and blew a kiss.

But the other girls weren't a slouch with their backsides. Peach's was very soft and round like... a peach. Mona's was smaller, but very perky and tight. Pauline's was almost as big as Daisy's and bounced like jell-o. Rosie's was shapely and in the middle of the others in all areas. When the song was about to end, Peach ran off to the entertainment center."

Peachy had the song replay when it was about to end. But she also grabbed a chair and set it in front of Rosie.

"Sit down, girl. Let me grind for you now.~" The pink cutie told her galactic friend. Rosalina complied and watched excitedly as Peach stood in front and bent down. "This one goes out to Rosalina!" Peachy began twerking madly for her friend, who began drooling at the sight of the peach her friend had that looked ready to bust her teeny little shorts.

The cosmic overseer was mesmerized by the level of swaying, grinding, and bouncing her friend displayed for her. The room was on fire, with whistles and cheers coming from the crowd.

"Peachy, your butt is so big and juicy." The aroused Rosalina grabbed her friend's bubble butt and shook it around.

"Mmmmm, yeah. Me likey." The horny Peach responded, desperate for relief. "God, I need it. I need a hard fuck right now... someone fill my wanting core before I explode!" She was moaning to herself, needing someone to satisfy her immediately.

"Peachy... I'm sorry. I gotta do this now!" Rosie yelled, yanking her dancing friend down and planting a wet kiss on the Mushroom Princess' strawberry tasting lips. "Mmmmm, give me some sugar..." Peach happily kissed back, already tangoing her own tongue with Rosalina's.

"You're so hot, Rosie. That's why I danced for you." Peachy purred, feeling her butt get squeezed and fondled.

Daisy began shaking her knees slightly, watching two of her friends make out and feel each other up. "I.. I didn't think it would go this far.. Wow, that's so hot. I'm getting so heated up." Sarasaland's heir breathed, feeling her panties slowly get soaked.

After the two friends broke their kiss, Rosie picked her horny friend up to have their fun in private. "Come on, let's continue upstairs."

Peach nibbled her lover's neck and whispered "Take me to my room, and you can do anything to me.~" Rosalina was heavily aroused and took off upstairs. At the same time, Mona hugged Wario and asked him gently to take her elsewhere.

"Wario.. please take me to the garage.. I need you right away." She begged, obvious desperation in her voice. Wario, after having had a few drinks, complied and carried her off.

Luigi began scratching his head as to how fast it was all going down, when he felt someone hug his arm. Daisy looked deep into his eyes and asked in a shy tone

"Um.. Luigi.. think we could... take a walk outside?"

The plumber nervously nodded and went out with her. With Pauline and Mario left alone.


	2. Space untraveled

After locking her door, Peach lied down on her large and comfy bed, speading her lovely legs wide open to Rosie. She noticed there was quite a large wet spot around the crotch of her lacy pink panties.

"Look here, Rosie. I'm soaking wet and need you to clean it up." The wasted princess moaned desperately. Her legs went up to allow her drunken lover to slip the sexy garment right off.

"Wow, looks so tasty. It's dripping wet like it hasn't been tended to for a while. Doesn't Mario fuck you at least twice a week?" The space hottie asked.

"I don't care about him right now. I want you to light my rocket, baby. Make my orgasm like a real blastoff.~" She answered in a very flirty voice. Her core was burning hot and seeked immediate care.

"Oh. Well. I hope I meet your demands, your highness." Rosie responded, getting in between her friend's long, shapely legs. The air was soon filled with the angelic moans of the Mushroom Princess feeling her close friend probe and drill inside her wanting pussy.

"Haaaahhhh! Oh, wow! R-Rosie.. you actually know how to eat a girl out!"

"Being out alone in space for as long as I have, you see a loooooot of adult videos. I've picked up a few things." Rosie replied, digging her tongue further inside Peach's walls. The room echoed Rosalina's licking and slurping sounds as she went down on her lover.

Right outside, Mario and Pauline were peeking inside. Both were very surprised by how far the took have gone so far.

"Peachy?... I didn't think she had it in her. Maybe I should go in and-" He was eager to join, until New Donk's mayor stopped him cold.

"I think it's safe to assume they're occupied with each other. But... it is an engaging watch.." Pauline whispered, a bit of heat in her voice. After a while, the pink princess was squirming and arching her back. Her walls quivered and were about to blow.

"Oh my, Rosie... I can't hold.. I have to...!" Peach screamed, music to Rosie's ears.

"Already? Go ahead, let it all loose. I'd love a taste?~" She answered back, ready to accept a massive orgasm in her mouth.

"Please... ahhh... don't stop.. don't stop! R-RosalinAHHHHHH!" Peach came, and came very hard. The keeper of the cosmos was face deep in a pool of her friend's fluids. In a slew of moans and heavy pants, they looked deep at each other."

"Peach..."

"Rosie..."

The two locked lips again, but Peach noticed her door was open with Pauline and Mario peeping, and threw a pillow at them. "Go away!" As the door crashed shut, Rosalina looked longingly into the eyes of Peachy.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Peach answered "Nothing. Just a few not willing to give us privacy. Now, gimme more of that blue shell lipstick." Rosalina purred and complied, mashing their pink and blue lips together.

"Oh, Man!" Mario groaned, now missing his girl getting it on with another girl. "Now what can I do? Clearly, she doesn't want me.."

"Um... Mario?" Hearing a gentle voice, he looked over and was agast at what awaited him. Pauline was leaning against a wall, sticking her shapely butt out for him. "Don't you miss this Donk of mine? Since she wants to mess with a close friend, why not rekindle an old flame?" The crimson plumber wanted to just squeeze those cheeks, butnhe resisted.

"But... I don't know... Maybe we.."

"Please?" She shook her booty at him. "Just for tonight... I'm desperate for a cock to mount.." New Donk's mayor pleaded, with obvious need in her voice. This drove him over the edge of resistence and willpower. As a result, Mario grabbed her arm aggressively and took her to the other room.

"Rosie, you look like you've never had a man over. Never managed to have a guy... uh.. fly into your black hole?..":Peach asked, lacking a good metaphor. (I'm horribly depressed and tired, sorry.)

"It's... I'd rather not say..."

"Hehe, well. How about I give you what you need?~"

Rosie blushed "You have any toys?" Not knowing what she had brought upon her. Peach got an evil amirk and rubbed her hands devilishly.

"Toys? Oh, I've got toys. But that's not the important part. What's important is... can you handle what I have for your tight little body?~" Rosalina got a sweat bead on her head and looked terrified.

"P-Peach?.."

"Take a look... at these!" The blonde answered, showing a box full of her personal arsenal. Everything you could imagine was in there. Beads, vibrators, cuffs, and even a secret weapon kept under wraps. "Pick your favorite~" Rosalina was overwhelmed, caught up in everything up on offer.

"I.. guess, this one is cute." She spoke, hesitation in her tone. Picking up a Pink Mushroom toy with a long body and large head, with a blushing pair of eyes.

"Ahhh, good choice. Now open those long legs up." Peach held the toy in hand and was ready. Rosalina followed the order and spread her legs.

"Please... be gentle.." Peach nodded at her test subject and slowly jammed the head of the toy inside her friend's pussy. "Ahhhhhh! Oh my... it's really big..."

"Too much?"

"N-No.. move it deeper...~" Rosalina begged, loving the feel of a toy filling her. Peach responded with pumping the mushroom toy and watching her friend's pussy open wider as she sped up. "Yes... so good...~"

"Hehe, you like?" Peachy asked, but no answer. Rosie was too busy lapping it up and moaning louder and louder. While getting her fix, she was unaware Peach was preparing for something intense. But soon, after she loosened up quite a bit, she had a damning outburst.

"Mmmm.. Peach.. If only you could be inside..."

Peach sneered "Well.. never thought you'd ask."

"Huh? HAH?!" She gasped, nothing could prepare her for what was in her sight. Peach had a pink toy cock strapped to her waist. It was thin, pink, and quite long. "Peachy.. I was.." The mushroom princess ignored the plea, slid the toy out gently, flipped her friend on all fours and postitioned herself alongside the soaking dildo.

"Don't panic, baby. I'll take good care of your hot body.~" With no warning, she slapped Rosie on the butt and jammed both the toy and her false cock deep into Rosalina's core. Causing her to belt in severe bliss.

"AHHHHHH!~ Both at.. mmm.. once?! They.. they're hitting my womb!" Rosie shrieked, enwrapped in sheer pleasure and horny desires. It was almost too much, but it felt too good to beg for mercy. She felt every movement, and relished every inch.

"Mmmm, you sound like such a slut. I didn't know you craved me so bad.~" Peach taunted, holding Rosie's sexy waist. And it seems the peacekeeper of the stars was deeply into her hardcore pounding.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Yes, I'm a slut! Pound this space MILF's pussy with reckless abandon!" The Luma mother cried out, her tongue hanging loose and letting her sexual voice come out. Peach decided to uo her game by fondling Rosalina's breasts. "Yahhhhhh! Yes, play with my full breasts!" It kept going and going, Rosalina took it like a champ, until she was ready to burst.

"Peach... I can.. feel..." Out of nowhere, the dominant blonde sped up rapidly and thrusted even harder.

"Go ahead, release all that cum! Burst it all over, you space slut! I-I'm cumming too!" Peach egged her on, smacking her shapely butt. Panting and groaning, it all came to an end.

"Yes... faster! Harder! I'm.. Ahhh... MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Rosie and Peach came, so much it couldn't be measured. It was all a burst of intense passion and love. Both girls collapsed, soon cuddling in each other's arms.


End file.
